crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobitakurabu Dai Shingeki!
Tobitakurabu Dai Shingeki! (トビタクラブ大進撃！) is the 21st episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on February 24, 2002. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: Kouya has finally mastered Garuda Eagle's secrets - and it's unstoppable! He crushes his opponents in a series of championships. Will this success go to Kouya's head? Plot The episode opens with Kouya battling with various opponents in Gear Fights and defeats them by using Garuda Eagle’s special attack, Shining Sword Breaker. Kouya’s success leads to his popularity, and the Tobita Club gains victory in tournaments and earn several points for the qualification for the Asia Cup. However, the club still has to participate in one more tournament - the Buthokan Cup - to gain points required to enter the Asia Cup. Kouya feels confident for the tournament and asks the others if they have figured out a way on how to defeat Gaiki as well as Kyousuke’s whereabouts, whom the latter is busy at his workshop finding a way to defeat Kishin. Then Jirou is asked about his shoulder's condition, and he is assured by Kouya that he is just fine. When Jirou goes for a medical check-up that evening, the doctor who examined him tells that it is his heart that makes him feel the pain even though his shoulder is in good condition. That night, Kuroudo is fencing against the balls launched from a pitching machine as a practice to discover Break Nine’s weak spot. He eventually finds out after a ball hits just above the tip of the fencing sword. Meanwhile, Kyousuke is trying out a prototype Crush Gear but it is unsuccessful (the prototype’s body cover is detached upon hitting an obstacle due to the strong power of its chassis). The next day, Jirou is attempting to throw Raging Bull with his left hand. At the clubhouse’s office, Kaoru is talking with Kuroudo and Lilika about Jirou’s condition. Lilika states that even though that Jirou's shoulder is completely healed, the doctor states that Jirou might not go back to Gear Fighting as well the shoulder will never heal 100% better again. Lilika is worried about Jirou's condition but Kouya disagrees. Lilika then tells the team not to tell Jirou about this so he won't get stressed. Later, Kouya and Kuroudo meet Kyousuke at his workshop, asking why is the Gear Master not participating in the Buthokan Cup. Kyousuke replies that he has to figure out a way to defeat Kishin. Kuroudo says that Jirou is too weak to fight in the arena and if the Tobita Club does not win, the Gear Master will not get a chance to pit against Kishin, but Kyousuke is assured that Garuda Eagle will do well for the tournament while he is busy building a Crush Gear to defeat Kishin. Kouya even tells the Gear Master that he can beat Kishin for him, then overconfidently laughs over what Kyousuke said. During the Buthokan Cup, the Tobita Club pits against several opponents successfully. However, Kuroudo notices there is something wrong with the sound that comes from Garuda Eagle. He warns Kouya about Garuda Eagle’s condition but Kouya ignores his words when he finds nothing wrong inside his Gear. Later, the Tobita Club meet the Central Club at the former's team bench. All three are impressed at their Gear Fighting skills, especially to Kouya and are looking forward to meet them again in the semifinals. Both teams then advance to the semifinals and at the same time, Kyousuke discovers the secret of the VT Chassis, the chassis attached to Gaiki after performing several Gear tests. Kyousuke laughs after saying that this Crush Gear is better than Takeshi's Gear, as well as it will defeat Kishin. The Tobita Club competes against the Central Club during the semifinals of the Buthokan Cup, with Kuroudo pitting against Futoshi for the first match. Kouya suggests a better Gear setting for Shooting Mirage but Kuroudo leaves him for the battle. Jirou is then concerned over Kouya's success going over his head. The latter then told Jirou not to worry about him, but rather the former's shoulder injury. Kouya then broke his promise to Lilika and told Jirou that his (Jirou's) shoulder has no problem, but rather his head which upsets Jirou. During the match, Shooting Mirage is able to escape a head-on collision with Shellinite twice after which the Gear casts its special attack, Nitewhip against Shooting Mirage and subsequently “rides” on it after both of the Gears are spinning around in the ring. Once again, Kuroudo's Gear escapes by using the spin block technique. Shooting Mirage does not successfully attack Shellnite during Kuroudo’s first attempt in launching Lightning Flash. However, as his Gear is nearly thrown out after being attacked during his second try, it dashes through the air and casts Big Bang Tornado (Speeding Tornado) against Shellnite. Kuroudo comments that a heavy Crush Gear can be very hard to defeat, but when it is tipped, it can have a hard time getting up. Kuroudo emerged victorious while Futoshi's Gear loses a wheel upon its defeat. The scene then cuts to Eddie playing billiards in a bar while the Buthokan Cup semifinals is aired on television. The next match is supposed to be Kouya battling against Chota. However, Jirou (whom the referee calls the "Mighty Jirou Oriza" in the English dub) steps into the match instead. Kouya disagrees with this idea but Kuroudo and Lilika told Kouya that the team leader must give Jirou a chance to Gear Fight. the deputy owner even stated that if Jirou doesn't fight, he loses his self-confidence. The episode ends with the battle of Chota and Jirou (supposedly Kouya) about to begin. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes that shows Kouya's antagonistic role (i.e. being overconfident after mastering Garuda Eagle's secret power). *One of the tournaments the Tobita Club won is called the Sunrise Cup which is actually a reference of the anime company that created Crush Gear Turbo. *There is a gender conflict of Garuda Eagle in the English dub of this episode. In the first episode, Kouya said that his Gear is the spirit of of his older brother. In this episode however, Garuda Eagle is referred by Kouya as a female in this episode (when he said "with her secret powers"). *When the doctor tells Jirou on the pain that comes from the heart despite no shoulder injury, he is referring to Jirou's emotions. *If listened closely, a frying sound is heard when Kouya inspects Garuda Eagle using his screwdriver. This implies that Kuroudo's hearing is true. Kouya ignores it and tells there is nothing wrong with Garuda Eagle, nonetheless. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)